A Blaziken Claymore
by blazikenXlucario
Summary: Elizabeth, a Claymore that is half Dragohma - demon dragon-type pokemon - and half Blaziken has a credulous adventure with the dragohmas she faces, the relationships, and her father in the past. She is also joined by Claire, a Lucario that turninto a Claymore, accompanies her in her journey. What will happen in this adventure and what is its outcome? Read to find out. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys! This story is a cross over with Claymore. And if you haven't watched Claymore...you should but the way I'm planning out the story you don't necessarily need to watch it to get a picture of the theme. Enjoy and Review. Oh and this story isn't related to any other stories I've written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, claymore, or any ideas revolving around the subjects, Thank you. =^.^= Kairi**

Chapter 1

_In the beautiful world of Pokemon, there were many villages and towns with farms and regions filled with thriving Pokemon and Humans that live among them. This time has taken place before Pokeballs were invented, along with federal governments and corporations. _

_ However, this time along with peace had its danger. A powerful being that lives and eats off of humans and pokemon alike, showing no mercy when come in for the kill with their razor sharp claws. This was known as...The Dragohmas._

_ Dragohmas are demonic dragon-type pokemon_ _that have wicked mind and heart. No one knows where exactly they came from, some believe that the ancient Dragon pokemon, Arceus, Palkia, and Dialga had something to do with it, but no one knows for sure._

_ They multiply easily, even if you survive the bite of a Dragohma, you turn into one yourself, it doesn't matter if your pokemon or human, the transformation takes place on your body, along with your heart and mind, and they are capable of turning into the humans/pokemon they once were or control over a body that they have already slain, the perfect disguise in a communtiy. However, some transformations were not complete. Although you look and act still human/pokemon, you still have the flesh and blood of a Dragohma. The beings that have this power often use it to kill other Dragohma that terrorize any villages nearby, but overuse of the power can destroy their human/pokemon side and become full Dragohma, turning them unto like no other monster._

_ These beings are known as Claymores, and these Claymores work for an organization that plan to wipe out all Dragohma and save both human and pokemon race. Most Claymores in the organization are women, mainly because some (not all) men have very big ego and anger management problems that resolve in full emotional distress that often leads to over usage of Dragohma power (but don't get me wrong, some women have that but just not as much)._

_ Claymores are always depicted with light silver armor that covers most of the body, a giant silver sword, and the most beautiful (and handsome for guys) silver eyes. But when using the Dragohma power, their eyes turn a goldish color with slit pupils just like a cat. Whenever a Claymore enters the village though, the people and pokemon are terrified and often run and hide from them, for they think even though they're half human/pokemon, they're still half monster, and call them silver-eyed witches and silver-eyed demons for guys. But the rules of the organization say that no Claymore shall take the life of a human or pokemon._

_ This has been going on from many years and shows no sign of stopping, will this disaster and bloodshed ever end?_

**Elizabeth's POV**

My home that was inside a mountain started to shake rapidly, everyone around started panicking and tried to carry their loved ones away. But my dad, A Blaziken that is a Claymore just stood in place, holding my mother that was a regular Lucario, and my brother that was a regular Riolu in his arms, I was a Claymore Torchic that got my traits from my dad (yes it can be passed down geneitcally). My mother held me in her arms tightly, making sure that I'll not fly away from the magnitude of the quake.

My dad just kept staring at the ceiling as it was falling apart, the look in his silver eyes made me know that what was happening to our home wasn't a natural disaster. As the ceiling was getting worse, it revealed two giant claw-like hands, digging into the underground cave, our beloved home shared with many others. It poked its head through the hole in the ceiling it made and knew what it was, a giant Dragohma.

but although it stopped digging, the cavern still shook violently and showed no signs of stopping. The Dragohma jumped down and stared directly at us with his terrifying eyes. My father let go of me, my mother, and my brother and kneeled down right in front of us.

"I have to stop this Dragohma before it destroys that cavern and everyone in it. I want you to hide somewhere safe, where it won't find you ok?" He said, acting calm.

"Yes dear, I understand." My mother said, with a look of fright.

My father nodded and turned to face the creature, mother grabbed us and ran towards a big rock that looked stable and big enough to hide behind. My mother ran like lightning towards the boulder, but was attacked by an even bigger quake that made her lose her balance and lost her grip on me before she fell to the floor.

I flew in the direction of the fight between dad and the monster, but the way that my dad looked was...was...horrifying. His eyes were of the demon's and his muscles were extravagant, he also had sharp pointy teeth and very powerful demonic aura was reminiscing from him. I landed right beside him on my stomach, I could hear my mother calling my name, but I was too shocked and scared to move from dad's appearance. He looked back at me and called my name just like mom did, and ran towards me. His voice was much deeper and more terrifying than before, that it gave me the enough adrenaline to get up and run away. I spotted a very small gap in the wall of the cavern and leaped inside before my dad could get to me.

"ELIZABETH!" He cried.

But I ignored him, and instead ran deeper into the gap as fast as I could go, him still shouting my name. I kept running until the ground was replaced with air and found myself outside of the mountain, falling down the cliff side. I rolled and rolled, for it felt like ages until I had reached the bottom. I had many bruises and gashes but I paid no mind to them as I slowly got to my two feet and looked back at the mountain. But then I felt the quake and saw the mountain collapse on itself, but before it could a giant red Dragohma crashed out from the mountain and flew away.

And then I knew what had happened, I collapsed onto my knees and cried my eyes out and wept until I fell asleep. In a dream I saw my family giving me smiles and gave playful gestures until it all vanished away. I awoke and looked up to the full moon that was still high in the night sky and whispered,

"My family is dead."

**10 Years Later**

**Peeta's POV (Elizabeth's Dad)**

"I know you are out there my darling, my Elizabeth. And I will find you and bring you back with me to my home. I just wish that you will accept me for who I am now, for I'm afraid I have awakened and turned into a Dragohma, but my love for you never disappeared and I promise I will find you eventually, my darling."

**So how was it? Should I keep writing? Please Review and comment. Bye! Kairi =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends! Sorry if I miss a day or two on updating. My brain is fried and doing some testing isn't helping so...yeah. Anyways please R&R and enjoy my story.**

**10 years later...**

**Claire's POV**

"We can't take anymore death's mayor!" A man with a small beard said.

"I agree! This one Dragohma has already slain and eaten 11 of our villagers, and better yet it's, I believe, living among us!" A younger man said.

There was a small gathering in the mayor's house, discussing on what to do about the murders of our friends in the village. I was there with my big brother, Lucario, listening to the conversation on what to do about it. I shuddered at the thought that the Dragohma was living among us, in disguise as one of our friends and was ready to eat us when our back was turned and hugged my brother tighter.

"It's ok Claire, I won't let anything happen to you. You'll be fine, we have our uncle to thank us for taking us in." Big brother said.

I looked up with sorrowful eyes, ready to pour downs streams of tears," But big brother...what about our parents? They were the first victims!"

Then a Staraptor yelled out, " Yeah! The Dragohma might even be in this room right now!" Then he pointed at the Charizard, "I suspect it would be that Charizard over there! After all, he is a dragon just like all Dragohmas!"

Then Charizard started stomping and stood in front of the Staraptor, " Well I think it's you that's the Dragohma! After all, the Dragohma is always the first one to accuse someone to direct the attention from that person! And besides, most dragon types have wings and I wouldn't be surprised that you were too weak to stand up to that Dragohma and make it out alive!"

Then everyone started arguing back and forth and some even started to throw punches. I started to cry and gripped big brother's fur even more. He hugged me back and started to pet the top of my furry head, and kissed the top of it saying," It's alright sissy."

"ENOUGH!" The mayor yelled. "We can't solve this problem with paranoia, I summoned all of you here to discuss the problem of our slaughter situation not to bring another issue about! I have already settled how we are going to solve this problem and end it before anymore of our lives are taken."

He paused for a moment, letting all the suspense in the room be filled with anticipation of most of the town's people. He sighed, "I'm sending in a Claymore."

"What!" All of the people said. Even I was surprised about the solution and so was my brother.

"You've got to be kidding me," The Charizard complained," You want us to solve a monster problem with another monster?"

"I for once agree with the Charizard, why let a Dragohma beat another Dragohma?"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I yelled, all the eyes turning towards me. I let go of big brother and jumped on the mayor's table and faced the crowd with a look of determination.

"Claymores are half Dragohma yes, but they are still half human too. They have feelings like us and are determined to keep us safe from other Dragohma and they do it risking their lives! You all should be ashamed! The only monsters I see are ALL OF YOU!" I was beet red from all the anger I let out, they just stood there shocked and some of their mouth's gaped open.

*cough* "Well..." the mayor interrupted, "My decision is still clear, we are bringing a Claymore."

**Sorry about the small chapter and how it might be confusing. You might think 'hey where's Elizabeth and Peeta?' Well don't worry they'll be in the next chapter and everything will fit...I promise! The girl riolu in this tory is important too! R&R! Kairi =^.^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about that you guys. I was typing this chapter earlier but then there was a small virus and had to start the new chapter all over again and I'm starting to have testing week and...yeah pretty much that's it. Please enjoy and R&R! Kairi =^.^=**

**Chapter 3**

**Elizabeth's POV**

"...your next mission is in the village of Willows near Mount Coronet. Your job is to kill a single Dragohma as quickly as possible." Said a man, wearing a mysterious robe that covered his whole body and head.

"Understood," I nodded, "however killing a single Dragohma...isn't that for a lower rank official? I understand it's located in my region, but I don't trust that you gave me all the details."

"Correct, for the reason being is that the organization doesn't know what type of Dragohma it might be. For all we know it might be a veracious eater." He replied, solemnly.

"Right." I agreed.

At that, I turned my back to the mysterious man and headed toward Mount Coronet, in the direction of the village of Willows.

****

**Claire's POV**

It's been awhile since the town had the meeting about the Dragohma, and ever since my outburst, people have been giving me the evil eye and uncomfortable looks. Everyone except big brother. He stayed right by my side and always gave me his warm smile that always cheered me up, he hasn't changed.

Me and brother were walking near the entrance of my village and saw a big crowd gather at the edge. Curious, I let go my brother's paw and dashed towards the crowd and rushed through until I could get a good glimpse of what was happening.

As I made it through the wall of people and pokemon, I could see what looked like a Blaziken carrying a giant sword and had an emblem on its chest. I didn't know why people were gathering here to see the visitor until I saw that the Blaziken had silver eyes instead of the usual blue. _A Claymore_, I thought.

Everyone began dividing as the Claymore drew closer, passing the paranoid people without exchanging a glance. Without hesitation, I ran after the Claymore, but unfortunately I slipped and bumped into the Claymore. I fell on my bum hard and flinched at my pain.

Looking back up, I saw the Claymore stop and turn around. It knelt down to me and held out its claw,

"Are you okay, little one." The Claymore said.

I could tell by the voice it was a woman and not very old either. Staring at her claw for a little while, wondering if I should accept it or not, but I obliged and grabbed her claw. She put me to my feet and wiped off all the dirt from my body.

She gave a small smile and turned back around, in the direction of the mayor's house. Still, I followed her and walked right beside her. From time to time, I would take a quick glimpse at her, curiosity getting the best of me, to see how strong she was.

Upon arriving at the mayor's house, she barged in without knocking and slammed down behind her...well until I came in after her.

Upon hearing the door slam, the mayor jumped up in fright and gav the Claymore a look of fright.

"You must be the Claymore I asked for." He said, hesitantly.

"Correct, I am here to kill a Dragohma." She said bluntly.

"Very good," The mayor replied, grabbing and holding a sack of money," here is your reward after you kill the beast."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

I was also shocked at this answer and looked up at her wondering why.

"A man wearing a black robe will come by to pick up the reward, I want you to give him the money." She said.

"Very well then." He complied and sat down, putting his hand on his temple.

The Claymore then walked out of the mayor's house and headed toward the outskirts of town on the other side, I following her closely.

Once there, she grabbed her sword and stuck it into the ground and layed against it. Curious on what she was doing, I walked closer and tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked up at me, showing me her gorgeous silver eyes," Hmm? What is it?"

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to hunt that Dragohma down." I asked, with a curious expression.

"Well, this Dragohma is smart. I can't sense him right now and if I look all over town I would just be wasting my energy and strength and would only be dead even if I find him. So in the mean time, I'll take a small nap and wait til I can sense his presence."

"Oh."

I stared at the ground and found a big stick. It gave me an idea, I grabbed it and stuck it in the ground next to The Claymore and layed on it, copying her.

"How come your following me everywhere? I thought most people and pokemon alike are afraid of Claymores." She said, looking at me with curiosity.

"Well...I'm not like all of the villagers. I think that although Claymores are monsters, they're also regular beings too that have feelings and other regular characteristics, and they also put their own lives in danger to save other lives. I don't see how beings like you should be treated just as bad as Dragohma, only half of that is right. By the way, what's your name?" I said.

"My name is Elizabeth and I am ranked 1 in the organization."

"WOW. Your ranked number 1! That's cool!"

"Well what's your name little one?"

"My name is Claire." I said happily.

"Well Claire, I'm glad I met you. I'm glad I could meet someone that thought of me as an evil monster." She said, giving me a big smile on her face (or beak).

"Me too, will you be my friend?" I asked, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Of course I will, if your mine."

"Yeah."

After that, I looked up at the sky and saw the sun was setting.

"Oh shoot!" I yelled. "I need to get back to my uncle's house and make some dinner."

I said good bye to Elizabeth as I ran back into my village and headed into uncle's house.

"Uncle, Big Brother, I'm home!" I yelled.

There was no reply.

I paid no attention as I walked into the kitchen. I stopped and stared in horror, the kitchen was bloody and was wrecked beyond repair, and there laying in a pool of blood was my uncle's half eaten corpse.

I held my paw to my mouth as I backed away from the kitchen, making sure not to puke, until I hit someone behind.

I turned around and saw Big brother's silhouette.

"Oh Big Brother! I'm glad you're safe! Did you see-"

I stopped and gasped in horror as brother walked into the light, revealing that his mouth and claws were bloody, and he gave me an evil smile.

"Yes, I do know what happened sissy! Cause I was the one that did it." He said coldly, as he walking towards.

I kept backing away as he continued,

"You see, after I killed and ate your parents, you passed out and gave me an opportunity to use brother's body as a disguise." He started to change, his paws became bigger and so did his teeth and his body, and his fur turned pure black and his eyes turned yellow. " I used your brother's memories to help make my disguise more perfect and to hide my normal voice. But now I get to finish the job I have started...WITH YOU!"

He was about to charge at me but then something crashed through the ceiling and interfered. As the ash and debris were cleared, it revealed Elizabeth, her sword unsheathed and facing the monster.

"Elizabeth!" I cried, as I ran towards her.

"Get out of here Claire!" She yelled back, but it was too late.

The monster clawed my chest, making a deep wound in my small chest.

"CLAIRE! YOU BASTARD!" With that, Elizabeth swung her sword into the monster's right shoulder and with a clean swing, cut it off.

"AAAAHHH! YOU DAMN BITCH!" The monster wailed as he clenched his injured shoulder. But without hesitation, Elizabeth swung her sword again and this time in to the monster's neck, decapitating him.

His purple blood spilled everywhere, and some landed on me, but I paid no attention as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

****

I woke up to the movement of walking, I studied my surroundings slowly and groggly and found myself being carried, along with other villagers. We were out of town and were heading towards a cliff that led to a vast desert region.

Upon reaching the cliff, the man the was holding me dropped without hastily and kicked me down the cliff, I kept rolling and coughing up dirt and sand, gasping for air. It felt like an eternity until I reached the bottom, I slowly got up on my knees and gagged all the dirt and sand that I accidently swallowed and got to my feet.

I stared back up the cliff where the villagers were, wondering why they did that.

"Sorry Claire! We can't let you stay here anymore, we can't take any chances that you might have Dragohma blood like your brother did. Please forgive us." They said, as one by one left.

With no other choice, I unsteadily walked in the barren desert.

It has been hours and body can't take anymore walking, I had no water or food and I was at my limit.

My knees gave in and soon I collapsed face-first into the soft sand. I lifted my face one more time and saw a figure running towards me. I couldn't tell what it was, but before I could make out what the figure was, I fell into unconsciousness once again.

**Sorry that it might have mistakes, I'm really tired right now and well yeah. R&R Kairi =^.^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichua! I'm a bad speller but it's supposed to be the Japanese word for hello, but anyways, this chapter is going to take place on Peeta's behalf, or place I guess. This might be the only time you'll hear from his side of the story...no, strike that. There might be a couple, not more than 3 but anyways, on with the damn story. Oh and the son, you know..uh...Elizabeth's brother is now a Lucario...I just wanted to point that out. (I H8 Babbling) =^.^=**

**Chapter 4**

**Peeta's POV (Elizabeth's Dad)**

"What shall we do." A Dragohma asked coldly.

"Yeah," another one replied," The damn Claymores are beating up all the Awakened Beings, soon we won't have anyone left."

"Simple, we do nothing." I replied, my voice so deep it will send shivers up anyone's spine.

"Why?" The first Dragohma asked.

"Yeah, why the hell would we leave all the powerful Dragohma beings out there to get slaughtered and turned into seafood." The second Dragohma asked.

"Cause I said so!" I yelled, the cave's ceiling and the walls shaking violently. "They were out there on their own in the first place, who gives a shit about them. We shouldn't waste energy on them."

"But-"

"NO BUTTS!" I screamed back, the cave now shaking catastrophically.

They whimpered and trembled, softly saying, "Yes my Liege."

"You are now dismissed, Herass, Beasly." I said, now more calm.

They left as soon as their monster feet could carry them, once they were gone I turned around and headed deeper into the cave, slowly turning back into my once normal body and entered the house inside. There inside, was my beautiful wife and son, sitting in the living room, quietly. The boy was taking a nap and my wife was looking up at the ceiling, but both looked at me once I entered the room.

"Hi honey." She said happily.

"Hi Dad." He said tiredly, but still had a smile on his face.

"Hi Mitchell, hello Teresa honey. Has everything been good?" I asked in my once normal voice.

"Good, how...was the meeting?" She asked, shaking, her lips quivering.

"Oh honey don't. Please." I tried to say.

But she let it all out. She started to sob uncontrollably, "I want my baby back! *Sniff* I want my baby girl back! I want to see her beautiful face again. It's *Sniff* all my fault!"

"Oh honey, you know I'll find her," I said as I sat next to her and put my arm around her, "I told you, she'll be alright, I will find her. I'm just as heartbroken as you are, but crying isn't helping anyone. And it won't help find Elizabeth."

"O...Ok darling, I know you will..*Sniff*...find her." she said softly.

I could've sworn I saw Mitchell shed a single tear, but quickly wiped it away. "So are we going to eat dinner or not?" He said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we are right now." Teresa replied, " I saw a couple moving into the village down below, in the valley. They sound good."

"Sounds good!" Mitchell replied, his eyes turning into a golden demonic eye, the eye of a Dragohma, and licked his lips.

"I hope they have a kid with them." I replied, as me and Teresa's eyes turned into the same as Mitchell's. "Let's go. And after dinner, I'll start my search for Elizabeth."

"Thank you." Teresa replied, a small smile appearing on her face.

**Well, it's a small chapter, but there wasn't a lot of info about it right now and I don't have enough time to get into Elizabeth's/Claire's POV, but I will next chapter! (Sorry, don't know what the Japanese word for Good-bye is) Kairi =^.^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been awhile since I added a chapter to this story but... well I've been working on other stuff and that this is my final week of School! Which means I have a lot of testing...;(. But anyways, on with the...I've got to stop saying that. =^.^=**

**Chapter 5**

**Claire's POV**

I woke up to the light that shown through the white curtains and saw myself in a small room, no bigger than a bedroom. A man walked in, holding a bowl of different berries and set it on the table next to me. I looked at him and he gave me a small look of fright but turned back into a small smile," You've been out for a little while, I thought you would never wake up and neither did your partner."

"Partner?" I asked.

"Yeah, someone walked in here with you, unconscious in her arms and set you on this here bed. She said that she found you at the sand dunes and took you back to this nice village and she put me in charge of care while she's gone." He replied.

"What did she look like?" I asked quickly.

"Well, I don't know what their kind is called but a...she had long white hair...or at least I think it's hair and she had red, yellow and white feathers on her body and she was a Claymore and...-"

"ELIZABETH!" I exclaimed (well...interrupted).

"Eh?"

"Mr. Senior, do you know where she was heading last time you saw her?"

"Well she said she was going into the forest west of here but...-"

I pulled off the covers and ran past him and out the door. "Wait! There's Dragohma in there!" He yelled back.

But I didn't stop running, I dodged and ran past the pedestrians as they gave me a scary and ungrateful and sometimes frightful look, I wondered why they did that. But I didn't let it cloud my mind, I was racing into the woods and focused only on finding Elizabeth. I started getting weak and feeling woozy and stopped at the nearest stream to wash my face with nice cold water. I looked at my reflection in the water and it made me gasp and frozen in place. My eyes were no longer red, they were silver, just like Elizabeth's. I pinched myself to see if it was just an hallucination from exhaustion but it wasn't the case. _'How did this happen?' _I thought. Then I remembered when that my once Big Brother clawed my chest and then his purple blood spilling everywhere when Elizabeth did the final blow.

I kept staring at my reflection until I heard a rustle behind a bush. I slowly got up and cautiously went behind the bush to find a Claymore with white hair and wore red, yellow, and white clothing and a giant sword in her hand. But it wasn't Elizabeth though. She turned around and looked at me with her silver eyes," Why are you out here little one?" she asked.

"I could say the same thing about you." I countered softly.

"I'm hunting a Dragohma out here that looks like a Blaziken. I'm supposed to kill it and bring it back to the Dragohma organization." She replied.

_'Blaziken?'_ I thought. "Well is the Dragohma really a Blazi-," I stopped and remembered something," Hey wait a minute! Claymores don't bring the Dragohma back to the organization and I certainly don't remember calling what Claymores work for "The Dragohma Organization"!"

"Very clever girl." She smirked as she turned into a Black version of herself with razor sharp claws and teeth. "Too bad it doesn't do you any good!" She exclaimed.

She lunged at me with her claw like finger nails, ready to stab me in the heart. But then another Claymore got in front of me and used her sword to deflect the attack and used it against her opponent, slicing the Dragohma's head off. The Claymore had White, feathery hair and had red, yellow, and white _feathers_ on her body. "Elizabeth!" I exclaimed as I hugged my friend. "I'm so glad you're here! I missed you so much!" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Claire, I'm so glad you're safe. But I wish you didn't follow me here, it's dangerous for-" She stopped talking as she looked at my eyes, she lifted my chin and got closer to get a better look. Her smile turned into a worry expression and lifted me up in her arms.

"Let's go back and get everything situated before we settle some past problems. Let's not do it in a dangerous place like this." Was her only reply as her expression became serious. I didn't know what to think at first, but she must be talking about what happened the last time I saw her.

"Ok." I agreed shyly. She gave me a small smile and held me close as we walked back towards the village.

**Me: Sorry that it's a short chapter...I've got a lot of stuff going on and adding more stress and using more memory isn't helping.**

**Elizabeth: Using more memory? How does that make sense.**

**Me: SHUT UPPA YO FACE! *pulls out flamethrower and fires at Elizabeth***

**Elizabeth: *smoke clears revealing a perfect and unharmed Elizabeth* Uhhhh...Fire doesn't exactly work well as an attack to a _Fire-type_.**

**Me: SHUT UPPA YO FACE! *Pulls out giant hose and hosed Elizabeth***

**Elizabeth: Damn Bitch! *Elizabeth flips Kairi off and faints***

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA! I WIN! *Does a victory pose***

**Kairi =^.^=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi you guys! Sorry that it's been a long time since I updated this story, and for that I apologize. But please enjoy! =^.^= Kairi**

**Chapter 6**

**Elizabeth's POV**

Me and Claire didn't take us long to get back down the trail and out of the infested forest. We soon arrived back in town, welcomed with the same rude faces people and pokemon alike give me and other Claymores, this time Claire as well.

"Look at that! Is that a child with silver eyes?" I heard one say.

"My gosh! What has she done with that poor child?" I heard a woman say.

Many harsh words were said against us and other statements as well. It made Claire burrow her face into my chest, out of complete fear and shame. Finally I had enough of it and gave everyone a menacing glare, immediately the whispers and harsh statements have ceased, only an expression of fear was left on their disgraceful faces. I gave them another look of displease, letting them know that they are the ones that should be ashamed.

"I don't see how you guys call us monsters when you ridicule and torment us Claymores. It's Discriminating and it's disgraceful, really the only monsters I see are all of you." I said coldly, pausing for a moment before we headed inside our inn.

"Thanks Lizzy-chan." Claire mumbled, her face still buried in my chest as we entered the inn.

Then the old man appeared behind the counter," Ah I see your back little one, and I see you found your friend too, I'm glad you're safe." He said to Claire, he then faced me with the same sincere face," Did you do the job?"

"Yes, they're all taken care of." I answered plainly with a small smile on my face.

"Good, you can go to the mayor's office to pick up your reward, it's the biggest building in the center of town." The old man replied, gesturing out the window.

"That won't be necessary, a man in black will collect the money soon. Me and my friend are leaving tomorrow morning, and right now it is best we get some rest before our departure."

"Alright, have it your way then." He turned around and went back behind the desk.

Claire and I ventured up the giant stairway up to our room, the highest out of all of them. Upon entering, I laid Claire onto her bed I set her on yesterday. She quickly crawled up the bed and hugged her pillow tightly, releasing a big sigh in relaxation.

"You comfortable?" I giggled a bit.

"Mm-hmm." She replied.

"Well, now that we're situated, we can talk business." I said, leaning against my bed.

"Huh?" Claire glanced from her pillow over to me.

"So what exactly happened yesterday? Why were you in the desert?"

She sat up and looked down," It all started when in the fight between you and my..." She stopped as her eyes started to water, I got off my bed and came to hers, grabbing her and putting her in my lap. I gave her a comforting hug and then she continued," My...brother... when he slashed me and after you defeated him, all his purple blood spilled everywhere and some, I guess, got in my wound."

"Hmmm, that make sense."

"Then when I woke up, the villagers threw me down a big cliff that bordered our town and the desert, saying that they couldn't take any chances that I was a monster and left, leaving me to die in the desert. I never felt so horrible and lonely in my life."

"I see, I'm so sorry. From now on, you can travel with me."

"Really? Can you also teach me some moves too?"

"Heh-heh, of course. After all, you're a Claymore now and a Claymore's job is to kill Dragohma and protect people and pokemon from them." I said, giving a bigger smile and a bigger hug.

"ACK! Elizabeth your squishing me!" Claire said, her voice strained from lack of oxygen.

"Oh sorry!" I said, quickly letting go of her.

"It's ok, just don't hug me that tight again." She said, rubbing her neck. Claire played with her paws and kept looking down. "Lizzy-chan," she hesitantly said.

"Hmm?"

"What happened to you in your past.? And how did you become a Claymore? Is your family still alive?"

I sadly gazed at the floor, doing my best to hide my pain and suffering my past brought me, but of course I didn't do my best.

"I'm sorry Lizzy-chan, I didn't mean to stir up anything bad."

"No, it's ok. I think you need to know anyways. You see I was born a Claymore because my dad was a Claymore, he accidently got it when his family was turned into Dragohma, just like your family. We used to live in a town inside a cave in a mountain, that is until a giant Dragohma raided and tried to destroy and kill everyone. I was just a little Torchic at the time with my twin brother who was a riolu, my dad was a Blaziken and my mom was a Lucario. My dad used the Dragohma inside of him to fight the beast, at the time mom was trying to find shelter but tripped, mo lost her grip on me and I fell close to dad and the Dragohma. I was so scared and horrified at my dad's appearance, his eyes was that of the Dragohma's, his muscles were big and his claws and teeth were razor sharp. Once he saw me he called out my name several times, his voice was deep and dark and it put me in an insane state of mind. As quick as I fell near the battle, I ran off towards a small divvied (a hole) alongside the cave wall, dad was trying to follow me with his incredible speed, but he wasn't able to catch me before I dove inside and kept running into the darkness, dad still calling my name."

I paused to gather the rest of my thoughts while Claire was leaning closer against me, her eyes getting bigger as the suspense was eating through her.

"Once I got outside, I fell and rolled down a cliff and landed on the ground hard. As I looked up at the mountain, there was a big Earthqauke that shook powerfully, the mountain began to collapse on itself. But then a large Dragohma appeared from the mountain and flew away...I then knew that its job was completed and everyone I knew and loved...is...dead."

Claire gave me a big hug and nuzzled my chest, hoping to give me comfort after remembering all the bad things that ruined my life with my family. "I'm so sorry Lizzy-chan."

"It's ok. Ever since that day I swore to myself that I will kill every Dragohma as much as I can and save the world, NO MATTER WHO OR WHAT THEY ARE!" I yelled, a determined expression on my face.

**I really liked the way on how I set up this story, I wonder how Elizabeth would take it if her family was Dragohma or wonder if she's going to kill them. I hope you liked it, please review if I have any grammar or spelling problems please. Aginato! Kairi =^.^=**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello fellow people and pokemon! I, Kairi the Blaziken, am sorry that I didn't update this story in a LONG time! Many things was brought up and a lot of people wanted me to update my other stories faster, so...I didn't have a lot of time on this story. I'm looking forward to the future chapters! Please review, it helps gives me inspiration to update faster, that would be awesome! Aginato! =^.^=**

**Chapter 7**

**Elizabeth's POV**

The trees, the flowers, and the sky looked fresh and alive. It was obvious spring had finally sprung and there were no evil creatures miles around. This is what I want the world to be like, the only obstacle that could hope for this goal is the destruction of all Dragohma in the world. This is what we Claymores were created for, and this is our duty to make sure it's brought through.

It has been a 3 days since me and Claire have left the town, it is ironic how the worst and dangerous part of the world was right next to the best. But...now starting to think about my dear friend, sooner or later she'll have to travel and live in the Organization Castle, where she shall train to become a powerful Claymore. It was a living hell for me, and I do not want Claire to have the same fate, I want her to train under me where I will 100% guarantee she will be safe under my wing and will surely be successful in the near future. For now, it is best if she stays with me, and I will to talk to my 'shadow' when he gives me my next mission.

I looked down at the small riolu Claymore as she glanced at the beautiful daisies and lilies along the path, a small smile spread broadly on her sweet, beautiful face, a truly innocent child that has been through a lot and is still back on her feet and showing glee and pure spirit. I envy her. I know that she will have a bright future, Claymore or not.

"Hey look!" Claire said cheerfully, pointing at a beautiful rose bush. Claire skipped over to the bush and pulled out the biggest red rose there was. "Ouch!"

"Careful, did the thorn get you?" I walked over and crouched to be head level with her, she held out her paw and sure enough there was a small gash about the size of a pin needle. "You should be more careful next time, why were you picking the rose anyway?"

"Cause it reminded me of you." She said sweetly, looking up at me with her big, silver eyes.

I was shocked by this, no one really cared about me this much except my...never mind that. I grabbed the rose from her and pulled the stem off and carefully placed the gorgeous rose right next to her right ear.

"There you go, now that flower will be everywhere you go." I said with a big smile on my face, she returned the smile and gave me a small hug in return. Still shocked from the love she was giving me, I wrapped my arms around her small body and completed the embrace. I put my head on top of hers and nuzzled it softly with my cheek, expressing some of my love as well that I haven't shed in a long time.

"Come on, let's keep going. A couple more miles and we'll reach the clearing where we can rest." I said, picking her up and placing her on my head.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I think your body needs some rest, you still haven't fully healed from-"

"My brother." She interrupted, a look of depression shown on her face and I could tell it's taking all her will power to not tear up.

"That's not true, that fiendish Dragohma used your brother's body as a disguise, nothing more. Your brother would never do that to his sister, especially if that sister is a sweet and innocent child like you." I reassured, giving her another rare smile. She gave me a small smile and continued to cuddle my head as I kept walking towards the clearing.

Once we made it to the clearing, the view was absolutely gorgeous. The clearing was a meadow of wild flowers with a single tree on top of a hill.

"Awwwwwwww!" Claire awed at the scenery.

I agree with Claire, the view was awe striking, you would never think it was real, it is the type of scenery you would only see in a beautiful dream.

"Wow, look at all the pretty flowers!" Claire exclaimed.

"You know Claire," I began as I made my way toward the tree," this is what I want the world to be like."

"Really?"

"Yes, once all the evil is wiped from our world, there will be peace and harmony mostly throughout the world. There won't be any more suffering and terror from any man-eating beings. Everything will be beautiful."

"Wow, so it'll be like heaven when you die?"

I can tell by the question that she was at least in a type of Christianity, I obviously didn't pay much mind to it but I still believed in it.

"Yes, it will be just like Heaven." I answered as I grabbed her and put her against the tree we have just arrived at.

The tree gave us shade from the afternoon sun that was high above the clouds, I have been thinking of continuing on until dawn, but Claire's body is already exhausted from the miles we have traveled in the past 3 days, and her body desperately needs rest to heal her wounds completely.

"Claire."

"Hm?"

"Let me change your bandages now, your bandages are starting to get dirty." I said as I grabbed the bandages from her bag I bought for her.

"Okay."

She sat up and lifted her arms up as I carefully unraveled her old bandages. Once unraveled, I looked at her big gash on her chest that was now stitched, I grabbed a black bottle from the bag, Claire looking at the bottle with a bit of fear.

"Oh please, not that again!" Claire pleaded.

"I'm sorry Claire, but it will keep your wound from getting infected and disease, especially in the chest area." I tried to reassure as I damped a cloth I pulled out with the bottle.

I slowly and carefully placed the damp cloth against her chest, slowly rubbing it clockwise in a gentle fashion. She winced and seethed as I continued the motion, her body trembling from the pain and her eyes starting to water.

"What is that stuff? Alcohol never hurt this badly when my mom rubbed it on my wounds." She asked in a complaining tone.

"It's vinegar, the last town didn't have any alcohol at the time. Shipment was delayed because of the Dragohma I had to face." I answered as I concluded the motion and put the cloth away. "Vinegar hurts more, but it still works as good as much as alcohol."

Claire groaned as I started to put new bandages on her clean wound, her body no longer shaking and her eyes have now dried up. She kept looking at me as I kept raveling the bandages.

"I've been meaning to ask," Claire said," what makes you so special?"

"Hm?" I answered as I tied a knot on her bandages.

"Well, I mean every Claymore has a special ability. Do you have one?"

"Well, like all Blaziken, I have firepower and incredible strength, mostly in the leg area...but I do have a special ability."

"What is it?" She asked, curiosity obviously shown on her face.

"It's kind of hard to explain...oh! Do you know about how some dough is made in a way where it stretches and grows bigger and smaller?"

"No." Claire shook her head.

"Hmmmmm...or how about these bandages." I held the bandages in my claw.

"What about it?"

"You see how elastic they are?" I asked as I started to stretch them in many ways.

"Yeah?"

"That's my power, I can stretch my limbs and body in any way, I can even grow big, or small-"

"Or fat?" She interrupted enthusiastically.

"...yeah. As if I'm made out of rubber."

"Wow, that's amazing! Can you show me?"

"Of course!" I answered gleefully.

**I hope you guys like the chapter! Please review! That would be awesome! Kairi =^.^=**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the long update, I have a lot of stories to write including this one. But tell you what I will make it up to you by revealing my secret, I...am...actually a ZOROARK =^w^=! Hope you enjoy!**

**Elizabeth's POV**

The sky is filled with gleaming lights, thousands of stars are scattered, numerous that not even the smartest person or pokemon in the world can count them. Claire is asleep in my lap, her breathing smooth and constant, glad that she isn't having anymore nightmares. Her experiences poisoned her mind, I just hope it isn't permanent. And if not, I hope it will cure itself soon.

I heard rustling in the distance, I grabbed a stick from the bonfire that is still lit up with flames and slowly and softly lifted Claire from my lap and laid her against the trunk of the tree. I stood up and walked over to the source of the rustling, only to see my 'shadow' sitting on a rock facing the opposite direction from me.

"I have your next assignment." He said unemotionally.

"Alright, go ahead and brief." I replied with the same tone.

"Now hold on a second," He faced towards me," We have talk about the little one first, don't we?"

I hardened my stare and gripped the hold on my torch," What about her?"

"I have an invitation for her." He said as he held up an envelope with her name in cursive on it.

"There is no way in this world and the next that'll let her go to that _prison_." I raised my voice, the fire on the torch growing bigger.

"Are you denying our orders?" He asked in an odd way.

"Who said I was?" I countered. "I would prefer it she learns from the best of Claymores, don't you think?

He stayed silent as he placed the invitation back in his robe. "I suppose there is no harm learning the best from the best."

The flame died down from the torch as I relaxed and calmed down to my senses.

"Of course though, I would want you to tell me everything about her; her fighting type, her special ability, her Dragohma limits...-"

"I will do my best." I answered with pride. "Now, the briefing?"

"Of course, it is in the big town of Sootopolis, on the edge of the Hoenn region. You have your map, yes?" He asked.

"Of course." I answered.

"Good." He said. "Farewell."

I turned my back towards him and headed back to camp, Claire still sleeping soundly against the tree. I smiled at her, I sat down next to her and petted her little head. Suddenly I felt a small tear slide down my cheek, I caught and stared at it curiously. I didn't know why I was crying, the last time I cried was when...I shook my head and wiped my tear against my feathers. I laid my head right next to Claire and stared at her sleeping face, I smiled again and closed my eyes to get some my sleep.

Suddenly I felt a powerful energy source and felt my eyes turn into a bright yellow Dragohma's eye. My head started to pound and could feel myself turn into something demon-like. My claws sharpened and my beak grew large, sharp teeth of a canine. I could also feel my muscles tightening and growing larger...it felt so good...so pleasurable...NO! I have to keep my focus, I have to. The power that I'm sensing...it's...trying to awaken my Dragohma power...I never even knew such a thing existed!

With the all the willpower I could muster I extinguished the fire I created and grabbed the bag and held Claire in my oversized arms. I ran down the path that was carved into the Earth as I dashed to the nearest town miles away...probably days time. I ran at a blinding speed, the Dragohma power giving my body unnecessary power beyond belief...almost as much as the power that I sensed.

I wanted to ignore this, but I can't. If I try to forget about it, it will swallow me whole. The power will take over. I do not want to imagine what will happen next. I kept running until I felt Claire stir in my arms, she groggily looked up at me and gave a bloodcurdling scream. She fell of my arms out of panic and ran away.

"Claire come back!" I yelled, my voice now dark and deep.

I covered my beak in shock. I'm starting to have a flashback to when my father was like this. He reached out for me, his body like me, and cried out for me to come to him. But I refused...and ran away.

"Claire please come back...please!" I yelled. I dropped to my knees and started to cry. The flashback now paralyzed me with fear and desperation. I denied it. I denied all of it. My father isn't dead, my mother isn't dead, and my brother isn't dead. My home was not destroyed and my life was so much better. I fell into a mental breakdown.

"Elizabeth?" A voice said. I looked up to see Claire looking at me with sympathy. I covered my face as I felt my power growing more powerful...my pleasure growing as well...it was a drug and it felt so good. It felt so good to be so powerful. I shook my head in denial as I tried hanging with the last bit of willpower I had, but i know it's no use.

"Claire...run." I stuttered. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. She grabbed a hold of me and could feel warm tears fall onto me.

"No, I want you to stay like this...I don't want you to end like my big brother...you're the only person I have left...please don't leave me!" She cried in despair.

I growled and seethed as I tried to fight the power back...all the while that strange power source coming closer.

"Claire, I know how you feel when you are left all alone. I know how it feels...but I promise you'll make friends...I know you will...you're spirit it pure." I reassured. She looked up at me with confusion and shock, tears still falling down her face.

"There...there is a powerful Dragohma that is doing this to me...you have to run so you won't be effected to...I'll hold him off...I want you to run now!" I said in a serious tone. She shook her head in defiance and continued to take hold of me. There is no use in reasoning with her now, she won't leave. I can feel myself break away...I don't want this to happen.

Then I'm surrounded by blue light as it created a vortex that is creating powerful winds. I could feel the Dragohma power fading away. I lloked at Claire and saw that her eyes was that of a Dragohma's and teeth of one as well, but isn't not as much where the whole body is enticed by it. But I could feel myself drift as the scenery around us disappeared...and dissolved into somewhere familiar...

**Hoped you liked it! R&R! **

**Kairi =^.^=**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Starting now I am taking any OC's you guys want to make...and it can be any pokemon or human. I need Claymores, townsfolk, doctors, ect. and I thought it would be a lot of fun if you guys made some for yourselves. Here, I'll write a form for you and chapter 9 will be right under it.**

**Name:  
Age:  
Sex:  
Pokemon or Human (if pokemon tell me what species):  
Occupation (Claymore, priest, doctor, Dragohma, etc.):  
Personality:  
Appearance:  
Scars or Birthmarks (don't have to make one):  
Moves (can be pokemon or human):  
Odd Trait:  
Special Dragohma Power (only if your character is a Claymore or Dragohma):  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Religion (any is fine):  
Love Interests:  
Rank (if Claymore):  
Hobbies:  
History:  
Anything else:**

**Peeta's POV**

I gave my wife a long lasting kiss, my son a pat on the head and a warm reassuring hug. I waved goodbye as I turned into my true form and flew off towards and estimated destination where Elizabeth might be. My search has begun.

The first place I will check is the most safest place I know of in the world, Meadow Valley. A valley stricken with beautiful flowers and a berry tree here and there, where the great mountains of all the regions create a sort of border around it. It has only been 13 years since Elizabeth was separated from me, she is still too young to be out and about all by herself, not without having a certain safe place to live in.

I continued to fly towards the valley, my red fiery skin glistening from the moonlight. I finally found the valley and made a quick descent into the outer parks...making sure that not even the best Claymore in the world could detect me. I turned back into my once normal form and started my search for any signs of civilization. I continued my search for miles around, and not even one living thing was seen anywhere.

I was about to give up and fly somewhere else when I spotted a glistening light off in the distance. I walked towards it, eager to see someone I love dear over there. I was now close enough and saw that it was a fire that was made right nearby an Oran berry tree. My eyes widened when I saw a Blaziken sleeping soundly with a small riolu on her lap. My heart fluttered as I continued to stare at the familiar Blaziken...could it be? But my heart sank when I saw her sword up against her, and the emblem on her chest...she was ranked number 1. I wanted to get closer but for fear she might attack me.

I grew angry, my aura radiated from me in large amounts. It wasn't fair how me and my daughter was now on opposite sides...it wasn't fair! I stopped and quickly looked up when I saw my daughter growl and moan in pain. I saw her muscles grow and her claws sharpen. Did she find out I was here? Is she going to attack me? No. From the way she was acting, it seems she's starting to awaken. I felt a glimpse of hope rise inside me...but distraught it as soon as it came. I wanted to reach out to her right now, help her ease her pain, be there for her, but fear was holding me back.

I saw her extinguish the fire and grab her riolu friend and make a dash deeper into the valley. I followed her close behind but not where she'll detect me. We finally entered a woodland area now, trees surrounded us in all directions. I stopped when I noticed Elizabeth was now on the floor on her side. Her riolu friend with silver eyes was crying her eyes out, then a blue aura surrounded them in a twister fashion and soon disappeared. I stared, bewildered what has just happened and pounded my fist into the ground with rage, making a crater in the ground. Right when I found her, she slipped away from me. I want her back.

**Elizabeth's POV**

My whole body ached as I stared into darkness. I never felt like this before...and what is even more mysterious was how I was almost awakened. I never even used my Dragohma power before, so why was I at a risk? The feeling that I had, that someone was pouring their power into me must have been a powerful Dragohma, especially when they snuck up on me without me detecting them. Now that I think about it, it isn't surprising that they want the highest rank in all of the Claymores of the organization to be awakened. I will make sure that I will never get caught off guard again.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself staring at a ceiling. I slowly looked around and found myself in a vacant guest room with the average furniture you would see. I looked right next to me to see Claire...as a Lucario. She clanged to me still, but was now sound asleep. The action she has done must have made her evolve.

I tried to get up, but found it to be useless as I collapsed onto my back. I groaned in pain, I hate being like this...makes me feel so weak and pathetic. Suddenly the door opened and my eyes widened. A Claymore that I knew so dear walked in, carrying her sword on her back, although she carried her sword, her dress always made her look innocent.

"I'm glad you have finally awoken." She said, moving her green hair out of her face.

"Victoria, it has been so long since I have last seen you." I said, smiling at the beautiful Gardevoir.

"Yes, it has been too long. I found you collapsed in the Lostlorn forest, in fact I don't think I would have found you, not without the help of Riku." She confessed.

"Riku is here too?" I said, feeling my face get a little warmer. Victoria smiled mischievously at my face as I only returned an annoyed glare.

"Vic where are you?" A voice said. Another Claymore entered the room, this time him with his flowing, blood-red hair with black spikes and blood red claws. He always made my heart flutter every time I saw him. He looked at me with wide eyes and soon collapsed on me, giving me a tight hug.

"Oh thank the Lord you're alright!" He said as he continued to hug me.

I groaned in displeasure as he sucked all the air out of me. Suddenly I felt movement and saw that Claire was started to wake up...do I need anythikng else to add to the excitement of my day?

**Hoped you liked it! You can send your OC by PM or review, it doesn't matter! See yah!**

**Kairi =^.^=**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi you guys! Thank you for the OC's Arcanemaster2324! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, tell me if there any problems, comments, or reviews you would like to express to me by reviewing or PM me. Thank you.**

**Claire's POV**

Spots blurred my vision, pain swept over my temple, cramps and aches in my muscles throughout my body. The last thing etched into my memory was my dear friend in pain as I stared in horror as the powerful monster was soon becoming my friend. The memory levitated in my thoughts, playing with me until reality hit me.

I shot my eyes open and sat up straight abruptly, awaken from the terrible reality that made my heart ache so much. But I regretted it as the pain around my body became worse and shot at me as if I was plagued with thousands of knives in pain. I yelped in pain and collapsed back onto the bed, I squinted my eyes, clenched my teeth as I tried my very best to reduce as much pain as possible.

"Claire? Are you alright?" A familiar voice spoke.

I opened my eyes quickly and looked at the source of the voice. My eyes grew wide tearful as I saw my best friend lie there next to me as healthy as she could be.

"Elizabeth, you're okay." I said as my lips grew into a broad smile and tears started to shed down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed tightly into a warm embrace, the tears falling onto her chest. She put her claw behind my head and brought me closer to her, nuzzling my cheek.

"Of course I'm okay." She replied in a voice smooth as silk. "It's all thanks to you."

I looked up at her with a confused expression plastered on my face," What do you mean?"

"You don't remember Claire? You used you Dragohma power to bring my body back to normal, it was you're will that brought me back and teleported us into a safer place." She explained, a small grin on her face.

"I did that?" I asked, bewildered as I looked at my now bigger paw.

"And because of it you evolved into your final form." She finished.

I looked at myself, my legs, my paws, my torso. I grabbed a bucket that was filled with water and looked at my reflection, my snout was bigger and so were my ears, everything else was still the same.

"It...it felt like all of it was a dream though." I muttered softly.

"Because it wore you out." A mysterious voice answered for her.

I looked at the Zoroark that was sitting next to me friend, eating an Aspear berry, his face calm and has a bit of a mischievous look.

"When you use your Dragohma power, it inflicts damage onto your soul and mind, making you into something monster-like. Using too much can easily warp them both into catastrophe and cannot heal from it. You will become a monster and there is nothing you can do." He resolved, not making any eye contact and throwing the core of the berry into the trash receptacle.

I glared him, I didn't like his attitude towards this and most definitely how he explained such a horrible thing to me. He gave me a mischievous grin and extended his claw towards me in a friendly manner.

"I didn't mean to upset you in any way, but I thought it was best to know for future events. Where are my manners? My name is Riku Takamine, I am a Claymore, Ranked 2." He greeted warmly.

I extended my paw and grabbed his, we shook it and immediately took back my glare and returned a small smile.

"Claire, Riku is a very good friend of mine, we have been together in the Organization ever since I was enrolled there." She said in a soft voice. I saw her blush a little but could barely make it out, but didn't say anything, only noting to myself that something must be going on between the two. I smiled at this but only continued to listen to my dear senpai.

" His special ability is his Illusion that his kind have and his Dragohma ability is he can control both average people and pokemon and Dragohma, it is an amazing feat that can help dodge attacks and make them hit bizarre targets." She explained.

"That is amazing." I replied, looking up at Riku.

"It's nothing." He scoffed in a happy manner.

"But the one thing he lacks is modesty." Elizabeth finished.

Riku gave Elizabeth a death glare while she giggled happily, I smiled and looked at the Riku that had flushed cheeks in embarrassment. He growled and crossed his arms, an annoyed expression plain on his face.

After our little laugh, Elizabeth and I got up and readied our things for an upcoming travel. I looked back at Zoroark. He stared out the window, a look of depression on his face. He slowly nudged his head against the window and placed his blood red claws right next to him. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking at the time, but I hoped it would clear up soon.

"We're leaving now Riku." Elizabeth called.

Riku looked up at her with a sad smile. They walked together and embraced in a friendly good bye hug. They stayed like that for a long time, muttering something that I could not understand. I saw Elizabeth smile and give him a small kiss on the cheek before breaking up from the hug.

Then Riku grasped her claw before she could step a foot away.

"Elizabeth," He began, his head was hung low where I couldn't see his eyes under his hair," just promise me you'll be okay...promise me that you will take care of yourself and Claire...and...and if you do know that..." He paused, his claws gripping tighter onto Elizabeth's claws, Elizabeth looking at him with a sad expression and her beak a little gaped.

"...That you'll give me the black card." He finished uneasily. Elizabeth's eyes became wide but quickly as they came turned back into somber. He gave Riku another hug and whispered in his ear distinctively"...I promise."

I stood there, not knowing what they're talking about, but I knew just from the aura they were giving off that it was depressing...depressing as how I lost my family. They broke up again and Elizabeth turned around and headed for the door silently.

She opened the door and looked at me, she nudged her head towards the door and nodded agreeably. I looked back at the sad Zoroark sitting on the bed and closed the door behind me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Should we get something to take to eat before we head out on our journey?" I asked. Elizabeth and I walked through the busy market streets of this major populated city. We had just walked out of the inn a couple of minutes ago, greeted by the sun in warm delight.

"Of course, just in case we don't meet any berries on our way to our destination, and of course any medicinal equipment we need as well." She answered. I looked down at my bandage, it looked like they had a good beating. The people stared at us; some fear, some rage, some curious. It didn't mind, my friend was here.

"STOP THAT THIEF!" A man called.

We looked down the street to see a boy running with an apple in his mouth, followed by two human guards clacked in silver armor and holding average, pointed spears. I looked right next to me to find Elizabeth was gone, I looked ahead and saw her dash at blinding speed. Immediately, Elizabeth caught up with the boy, running right next to him. The boy looked at her in bewilderment.

In a flash, she had the boy in her arm, secured tightly. The apple dropped from his mouth and fell to the ground, becoming dirty and infested.

"Let me go, please!" He cried in despair. The guards stopped right behind her and bended over to catch their breath.

"Thank you...a...Claymore." The soldier with the mustache said.

"We'll take it from here." The other solider replied.

I finally caught up with her and stood by her side as they gesture for the boy.

"What are you going to do to him?" I asked.

"Cut his hands off of course." The mustache soldier replied.

"You can't do that! He only stole an apple!" I replied angrily.

"That's our law of the Qur'an, this is a Muslim city and we follow the one and only God, Allah. So of course-"

"Sshh! Don't aggravate her! She's a Claymore too idiot!" The other soldier whispered.

I looked at them in shock and hung my head low, feeling my eyes become watery. I felt a claw on my shoulder and looked up to see an encouraging look from Elizabeth and a simple nod. She reached into her bag that was hung on her bag and pulled out a gold coin. She flicked it to the shop owner that was standing right next to the soldiers.

"There, no crime is committed and the apple is paid for. As for the boy he's coming with me, understand?" Elizabeth said in a serious tone.

The mustache soldier was about to say something but was cut off by his ally that put his hand over his mouth.

"Yes, of course, good day." The other soldier answered quickly.

We turned and left, the boy now just hanging over Elizabeth's back. We were now outside of the city and no one was around. Elizabeth took him off his back and placed him back on his feet, he looked up at us, marveling us in an odd way. He was interesting little boy, he looked around my age and had one blue eye on his left and a green one on his right. He wore a sort of blue tunic and had a big scar across his left cheek that was in a form of a slash. He also had a pendant around his neck. He was not a typical looking boy.

"You...saved...me." He said. Out of nowhere he flies and right onto Elizabeth's chest and gives her a big hug. Elizabeth is shocked but a bit confused by his actions, her arms were struck out and was in a broad stance, she looked back at me in a confused expression on her face.

"Thank you so much! Please take me with you, oh please with the sugar on top?!" He screamed in delight. He got off of Elizabeth and ran towards me, his arms outstretched and a big smile on his face. I shook my head and waved my paws frantically," No the spike. The spike. Watch out for the spike!" He stopped right before his heart was puncture by the spike on my chest. "Oops, I almost made a big mistake!"

Elizabeth and looked at him funny, he almost died and now he was laughing his butt off. I tell he sure is a positive kid with and upbeat attitude. He pranced happily as his pendant bounced up and down. I couldn't help but smile, neither could Elizabeth, after all he's an innocent kid and a really good friend and companion to be with.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chris's POV **

I am Chris. Chris the ninja, Chris the assassin, Chris the slayer. Chris carries his bow with his arrows covered in a poison murk, thanks to Chris's pokemon beside him, a treecko, that helped him find it.

"Which town should we look for next Chris?" Chris's Treecko asked.

"Chris does not know, Chris thinks we should find the closest town and look for his younger brother there." Chris answers.

"Chris, for the last fucking time, stop talking in some kind of third point of view!" Treecko yelled.

Chris stopped and gave him a menacing glare, treecko quivered and shuddered and muttered softly 'never mind'.

The wind blew, making Chris's cloth flap in the wind on his mouth, the cloak also flapping maniacally on his back. The black ninja shall get his brother...the black ninja shall get that pendant back!

**How do you like it? I hope you did! Review! **

**Kairi =^.^=**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Sorry for the long update. I have been very busy and making sure all my other stories are up to date as well. I hope this chapter makes up for it! :D**

**Unknown's POV**

"Should we..." a voice began to speak.

The silhouettes that accumulate a giant table, all sitting in chairs alongside as they listened for the voice to continue. But it fell silent. The being who had spoke now remains quiet and lost in words.

"You mean have someone watch over the host so she would not fall into the wrong hands?" A much deeper voice tried to finish for the silent one.

The voice remained silent, but its silhouette nodded in agreement as it rose from in its chair. It levitated towards the center of the large table, its long tail swinging side to side and all eyes focused on its small body in the center of the table.

"She does not realize it...or should I say-" The soft, benevolent voice started.

"We should not say who it is we are talking about nor what it is hosting...Mew." A firm voice advised, its body exactly like mews but bigger and a much more stronger body structure.

Mew lowered her head and nodded slowly in agreement. The walls have ears.

"I think the only thing we should discuss as of now is who should we send to act as a supervisor and bodyguard for the host." A motherly voice advised, bringing the topic back across the table.

"Yes. But who?" The firm voice questioned.

**Claire's POV**

Ever since this boy, whose name is Jimmy, has been hyper active and crazy from dusk 'til dawn. He is almost uncontrollable and easy to lose when entering a thick forest. From the way Elizabeth has been acting, she often ignores his rash behavior and focuses more on direction and travel. I on the other hand is losing lack of sleep, more stressed, and tempted to leave him in the dust.

But both Elizabeth and I have been talking...and this boy shouldn't be wandering at such a young age. In the next town, we're going to find him a family so he will be well taken care of. In all honesty, he is an awesome kid and everything, but he needs to know when to stop and relax.

The town was now readable as the fog around us started to lift and the sun's rays were beating down in random places.

"Elizabeth, what's this town?" I asked, walking beside her.

"Castellia City. The town is huge and easy to get lost in so I suggest you and jimmy keep close to me." Elizabeth answered.

I turned my attention to the boy behind us, chasing a butterfly all around the dirt road. I furrowed my brows and sulked, this was not going to be easy.

"Don't worry." Elizabeth said. I looked at her confused. "I'll watch Jimmy and find a home for him while you go get supplies. We'll meet at the docks at sundown, that's when our boat for Sootopolis leaves."

My eyes widened, it was as if she read my mind. I smiled and got back into my normal posture. She returned the smile, all the while Jimmy remained oblivious.

"Oh and Elizabeth." I began.

"Hm?" Elizabeth asked.

"You never showed me your special ability. You know your stretching ability." I said.

"Oh...I lied. I was just making fun with you." Elizabeth giggled.

I glared at her in annoyance. All this time her ability was a lie!

"Well then what is your ability?" I asked.

Elizabeth stopped and her gaze went towards the ground. "I...I don't know actually."

I stared at her. She began to walk again, but her gaze remained low. I regretted ever asking.

**Chris's Treecko's POV**

We walked...and walked...and walked. All the while I was listening to an idiot that likes to monologue to himself in some weird third point of view. I do not know how he became this way...and I don't think I want to know.

"Chris's adventures now takes him inside a thick forest on the way to the famous, most populated city in all of the Unova region, Castellia city." Chris said as he 'stealthily' walked as if people were spying on him.

I ignored him to the best of my abilities. I remained in front and made sure we going in the right direction.

Then Chris yelled as he dove into the bushes. I jumped from surprise and got into a weak fighting stance. The bush rustled and then Chris came out again.

"Chris thought that someone was there. Must have gotten away." Chris said.

I turned around and clenched my fists in annoyance.

"OH ARCEUS! WHY?!" I screamed towards the heavens.

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Where are we going?" Jimmy asked as we headed towards the orphanage. "And where's the Lucario?"

"We're taking you where they will take care of you until you're older." I answered, tightening my grip on his hand so he wouldn't get away.

"What? No! I don't want to go there!" He yelled.

"I think it is best this way." I answered sincerely.

He tried to break out of my hold but was useless. He tried to walk the opposite away, ending in only him getting dragged.

Then my eyes shot open and I quickly chucked the boy over my shoulder and unsheathed my sword. Right in perfect calculation, I blocked a couple of Kunai knives. They fell to the ground as I put Jimmy back on the ground.

"Go, get out of sight. Go to the Orphanage!" I commanded, readying for battle.

He hesitated upon hearing the word orphanage but my stare made him go anyways. People ran, scattering across the streets and people and pokemon driving carts went by at an almost blinding speed to get away.

Then somone dropped onto the ground out of nowhere. The lower part of his face hidden by a cloth and wore a cloak that cover the rest of his body. A treecko gripping tightly onto his back.

"Finally," The mysterious man began," Chris has found his brother."

I looked at him with a confused expression on my face.

"He only speaks in a third point of view." The treecko answered in an annoyed tone. "I would be more than happy if you killed this fool for me."

"Chris commands to shut your mouth!" Chris said.

I hardened my gaze as the ninja ran for me with his shuriken out and ready to attack.

**Claire's POV**

"It's so weird being all by myself in a crowded place." I talked to myself as I made my way towards the market.

Thousands of people and pokemon walked to the sides of the road while wagons rode in the middle. It was very crowded and small with people and pokemon often bumping into you.

It must have taken me about three hours to go to 5 different shops. The lines were huge and often they would cut...well except for me, no one would dare upset me.

I looked at the sky and decided to head towards the docks. I carried my bag filled with bread and medicine with ease as I dodged people and pokemon alike, heading down south.

I reared around the corner and someone bumped into me, making me hit the wall. After I composed myself. My bag was gone! I looked around, it was nowhere to be seen. I looked down the street that I just turned on and saw the same guy that bumped into me run down the street with my bag!

I ran after him, catching up to him with ease. My legs are built for speed and long-lasting power. I just hope that I'll make it just in time before the boat leaves!

**I hoped you liked it. I don't have a lot of time right now. Review for anything thank you!**

**Kairi =^.^=**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Did you have a nice Holiday Season? I sure have, I have gotten most of the things I want for Christmas! Anyways, thank you for sticking by me, sorry about the updates. And just to make sure if anyone missed the notification; you can give me OC's! It doesn't matter if it's PM or on the review list, and it's alright if you don't want to! Thanks for everything, especially you Arcanemaster2324!**

**Unknown's POV**

"So it is settled, we know who to watch over _him_." The firm voice rang loud and clear across the legendary hall. All eyes were on the source of the firm voice, all nodding in agreement. However the soft voice remained still and silent, not knowing whether or not to agree.

"Mew?" The firm voice asked.

Her eyes fell to the ground, deep in thought. She then looked up and locked gazes with the firm voice's source and nodded slowly.

"Yes, Mewtwo," She replied softly, "I shall leave immediately."

Pink aura surrounded her in a bubble-shape form and quickly disappeared. As quickly as she left, the Legendaries too teleported away to their sacred homes in the mortal world, only I and the one stationed next to me stayed.

"You think they will fail?" A silky yet firm feminine voice asked.

"I hope they won't fail, losing _him _will bring much unbalance and chaos for us." I replied solemnly.

Her blue eyes locked with mine, but only for a quick second and yet we understood each other's thoughts.

"It is funny how people mistake us for a couple." She laughed softly to herself.

"There are worse, Reshiram." I sighed, crossing my arms. "Sometimes I mistake this place as a school ground for naughty children."

She laughed again, this time her orange aura enveloping her entire body as she stretched her wings out.

" 'Til we meet again." She concluded.

" 'Til we meet again." I repeated as she teleported away.

Now, I was the only one in the hall, the room dark and empty can always sometimes arouse me, it does not bother me. Still, I prefer my home in the mortal world, even though it is completely opposite of my type. It doesn't matter home is home, and with that I teleported away.

**Claire's POV**

"Give that back, thief!" I yelled as I continued to catch up to him.

He did not flinch or hesitate whatsoever as he continued to plow through the empty streets. The wind started to pick, it carried the dirt and sand of the streets right into my eyes, making it almost impossible to see. I kept slowing down due to the mini sandstorm, but he did not, he continued to run. I gave up on my eyes and focused on my aura. I could feel the back lopes on my head rise as everything exploded into a light blue colored grid of some kind. The thief's aura was clearly visible, it's dark blue form taking the shaping of running down the street.

I ran after him, my pace much faster now as the wind changed direction from being in front of me to being behind, giving me a slight boost. Right when the thief was about to take another turn, I tackled him to the ground. My bag flew out of his hands and onto the ground a few feet in front of him.

"Let go!" He yelled, struggling to get up from under me.

"Shut it! I'm going to report you for theft and put you behind bars!" I said loud and clear.

He looked up at me, I couldn't help but flinch from the hideous scar on the right side of his face, his right seeming to have been cut out. He took this chance and got up from me, but did not retrieve the bag nor try to tackle me...he disappeared behind another mini sandstorm that came out of nowhere.

I sighed as I got up, feeling guilty and defeated. I picked up my bag and ran towards the docks about a couple of miles away. A little bit exhausted from the commotion that had happened, my pace was much slowly but still fast enough to get me there on time. I swerved around the cargo and the men and pokemon who picked up barrels and small crates and unloaded from fancy sailing ships.

I stopped to catch my breath once I was on the ramp. The ship was beautiful, it was a normal sail ship with glistening wood that the black color shined brightly against the tan color wood of the rest of the ship. The sails were clean and pure white as they started to unfurl...but I could not see Elizabeth anywhere. I wondered if she probably might be below the decks, taking a nap, or perhaps she's late.

I decided not to take the latter, it was more reasonable she was here on the ship. I slowly walked up to the bridge of the ship and placed my bag beside me as I leaned over the wood railing. Then a few seconds later, the ship's sailors rang the bell while others ran cockily to their stations everywhere.

"All aboard is coming aboard!" The man in the suit called.

I watched as the anchor rose from the deep under sea and lock into its hold on the side of the ship as it slowly moved away from the dock. The waves rocking the boat relaxed me a little, so I decided it would be best to look for Elizabeth in one of the rooms and take a nap. I ignored the sailors running by as I made my way towards the stairs that led to the lower deck. I looked in the hammocks, the small rooms, but I didn't see her.

I started to panic. I ran room after room looking for her, the only people there were the sailors and a few peasant passengers. I ran back up the stairs, scrambling on the last step as headed towards the railing. I gazed at the city that was now small and distant, I collapsed onto my knees and rested my head on the wood railing. It was hopeless, I couldn't swim.

"ELIZABETH!" I called.

But the only thing I earned from it were confused faces from the people and pokemon nearby.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ko-men-a-sai! O-mi-gai! I have been taking a mini vacation from my writing 'career'. After dealing with school, studying to pass my permit and license, and write stories is a heavy work load, not to mention stress. I hope this chapter makes up for my temporary disappearance. Aginato! =^.^=**

**Elizabeth's POV**

I stood firmly in a defensive position as the odd man in the cloak looked at me angrily with fierce eyes that are filled with annoyance towards me. He obviously has a reason to try to attack me, especially out in the open with people and pokemon all around.

"Well aren't you an annoyance, Chris shall punish you for getting in my way!" The man said with an annoyed tone.

He instantly vanished into thin air, leaving the treecko to fall on his bum from the loss of his partner. I smiled. I turned 180 degrees around and blocked the kunai knives and throwing stars by swiping them away with my thick sword. Then he suddenly came up to my right and tried to round kick me, but I dodged it and planted a punch directly onto his nose. He slid against the ground but quickly recuperated and landed back onto his feet.

"Chris should not have underestimated the 'soft-hearted' Claymore." He scoffed, wiping away the blood dripping from his nose. "Taking little underlings with you wherever you go."

"So I was right, you were spying on us ever since we entered the city. What is it that you want?" I demanded.

"Nothing, Chris is just here on some...'family business'." He answered with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really, then I take it you're talking about the boy." I said.

"He has something Chris want, Chris is just here to retrieve it." He said inhumanely.

I could see Jimmy's presence tense up as he held his pendant firmly in his hands. From the way he was acting now and before then, he must've known his 'family member' wasn't far behind. No wonder he was acting like a cheerful maniac, he was tense and it was the only way to coop with it.

"Now if you could be so kind to hand over my brother, it would mean a lot to Chris and our father if we both returned home." He said in a soft tone.

"No, don't! He's evil! My father's evil! Demons, Demons, Demons! They're murderers, they took my mommy away..." Jimmy cried as he ran right up to me.

He clamped to my leg firmly and sobbed, his nails clawed into my feathers. I gave the man in the cloak a hard stare and prepared my weapon, ready to attack. His smirk disappeared.

"Go to hell." I said.

"Eh? Chris could not hear you." He said as he took a few steps closer.

"Go to Hell." I repeated.

"Chris still can't hear you." He said as he continued to get closer to me until he was only a foot away from me. His partner sighed from his master's stupidity.

"I...said...Go To Hell!" I yelled as I Plunged the sword deep into his chest.

He coughed up large amounts of blood as I pulled my sword out from the final blow. He clutched his chest with one hand and the other holding him up. Jimmy watched as his brother was struck by the fatal blow and fall to his knees. He gazed at me then at his brother in rage and hatred as he growled almost demonically.

"C...Chris, no...I was so proud...to be your older brother. But...it...it was all your damn fault..." He paused he hacked up more blood.

Jimmy watched his dying brother in shock and fear at what he was saying.

"If...if you haven't been so stupid to go into that forest so you can...can...train...mom would still be alive." His eyes were soft and sullen as he continued.

"That's not true! Mom was killed by dad-"

"Because she was a Dragohma!" The man interrupted.

Jimmy's eyes went wide, and he began to tremble.

"Mom was taken over...over...by a dragohma in the forest. Dad killed her before she could kill us...dad sacrificed his life for us...that is why I need that pendant. I NEED THAT PENDANT! IT IS SUPPOSED TO FALL INTO THE HANDS OF THE FIRST-BORN CHILD! FOR REVENGE! i NEED TO AVENGE MOM AND DAD!" He splattered mountains of dried blood everywhere as he fell to the ground. "And the only way to do that...is...is..."

"Is what!" Jimmy screamed.

"...to...kill...you..." He breathed heavily and fallen still.

Jimmy stared long and hard at his fallen brother, his eyes soulless, and body numb and cold. He feel to his knees as he continued to stare at the eyes that haunted him for so long. I didn't exactly know what to do, I had no choice in the matter, Jimmy understood that.

"Why...why was he so intent on getting this?" Jimmy said softly as he held up his pendant. "I don't even know what the words on the pendant say."

I took the pendant from his hand and examined the language written on the back.

"It says; The wandering soul alone can summon inner power when in danger." I read aloud.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"That, is something for _you _to figure out." I answered with a small, sad smile.

Tears fell down his more rapidly before as he knelt down next to his fallen brother. I knelt down next to him and put my claw on his shoulder. He looked up at me in response.

"This isn't your fault James, there was nothing you could do during the most needed time." I said calmly.

"Lizzy-san, please...let me go with you and Claire."

"I'm afraid I can't, the path Claire and I'm taking is dangerous and not meant for a child like you to be exposed in. Besides," I paused as I pointed at his chest," you're going to very powerful someday and the people you shall meet will be your friends, and I can tell right here."

I pressed against his chest, and then I let go. I stood back up onto my feet and sheathed my sword.

"Goodbye, James." I said.

I walked away as he continued to watch me go. The sun has set and soon the night sky was filled with stars. I continued to walk pass the up surd looks people gave and made my way towards the docks. No boats were there. I sighed angrily.

"Great, Claire is sure going to be a pain when I reach her. I swear, it won't be the end of her after this."

**Review! =^.^=**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry, I know I haven't been writing my stories for a very long time and I feel so bad for it. My brain has just been out of it. But I'm not quitting or anything, sometimes there are times where my heart is into it and sometimes it takes a break and reflects on other things. So I hope this chapter is worth it for the long wait you all have been waiting for, I especially, think it is. Thank you! =^.^=**

**Chapter 14**

**Elizabeth's POV**

I continued to stare out into the ocean, as if in my own world. These past days I have been really spacey and acting really weird, I wonder if I'm even myself. Like for example, the first time I met someone that isn't my kind...I...I was so hostile to them, I practically almost killed the person right then and there. But then when I met Claire, it was the complete opposite, and nothing drastic changed my perspective about the normal beings here. Why is that? Claire isn't much different from others who approached out of curiosity.

Also, the very fact that I told her some personal emotions and things I don't even do like joking around and doing pranks her, not to mention I say the oddest things. Things are starting to get complicated, and to make things worse I have baby sit a Lucario with unstable Dragohma blood running through her veins or the organization will have my head.

Then, I felt a pulse in my head and everything turned white, my head was hurting like hell as I gripped it with both my claws. Everything began to spin in circles as I slowly collapsed to the floor.

_**Too long...it has been too long...let...me...out. LET ME OUT! **_

_"Come on Kanade, you're too slow."_

I looked up and I saw an average Gallade stare down at me with a silly smile on his face.

"Wha-...Where-?" I grasped my head as the pain started to slowly fade away.

_"What's wrong, a headache?" _He said in a soft and caring tone.

"Who- Who are you?" I asked. "And my name's not Kanade, it's Elizabeth!"

_"Huh? Did you hit your head on something really hard? This isn't like you." _He said.

"What do you take me for, a weak human?" I spat back.

_"But...but...you are a human." _His tone in his voice confused.

I looked at him wide eyed and looked at my hands, they were silky soft with a light tan color on it along with a human hand with five regular fingers. I frantically scanned the area and saw myself surrounded by sand and a deep blue ocean and a small forest on the other side.

"Where am I, this isn't the port!" I yelled.

_"Maybe I should give you some water, you might be dehydrated and having delusions. I'll be right back." _The Gallade spun around and left.

"Hey wait, I'm not dehydrated! Where am I?!" I yelled in defeat.

As quickly as the place came it turned into darkness and I was all alone except for two red eyes staring right back at me.

**I must focus...I must focus now...please you...no...I must remember...**

"Who...who are you." I stuttered.

**I have been in these...false bodies for too long...I must end this...this cycle of reincarnation...please...remember...**

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I yelled.

As my yell echoed, the area got a bit brighter and I could see chains in front of those blood-red eyes.

**Get me...get me out of here.**

Those words drenched in sorrow made my body move on its own and I had no control. I slowly walked over to the chains and got a good grip on them and I gave a small yank, those eyes were gone and everything started to flashback memories as everything came back to...

**Thank you...now...you are free...**

I...I'm not Elizabeth...there was no such as Elizabeth...there was only me being copied over and over again. The real me...and now I must set this world right again. For I...am its Creator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up and looked at my reflection across the water, relieved to see that I was right again and I was able to contact myself and set my memories free. I am now in my original form and now I can set this world right once again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Unknown's POV**

"Mew...Mew where are you? I must speak with you now." I whispered as I slowly levitated into the light filled room with grass everywhere and a giant tree with many toys at the bottom.

"Mew?" Mew mewed as she appeared behind the tree. "Darkrai, what is it?"

"I sensed _him_." I said in a worried tone, "He's finally back, but very far away near the Castellia City port."

"What? No, that can't be right...how...when...?" Mew stuttered, taken aback by the news.

"He regained his memories, but is now in an unstable state. Most of his plates are missing and is very confused in the situation right now." I said sternly.

"What should we do, I'm not prepared for this and neither is the council!" She flew frantically around.

"It's simple, I'm going to help him...you know I'm the only one that I can connect with Arceus and same with him for me. You on the other hand must leave, we cannot tell the council right now it'll only bring more panic and disaster, if you stay you'll raise suspicion for not doing your _job_." I said calmly, grabbing Mew's hands.

"But...but what about that...that thing after him!" She said, giving me a sad face.

"It'll be fine, I'll make sure it won't go near him. Just focus on not being caught by any of the other Legendaries." I reassured, petting the small fluff on her head.

"Mmmmmew." She sighed, slowly closing her eyes and flicking her tail side to side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**...'s POV**

I have finally awoken, I must pursue my path and triumph in the best way possible. I felt my body tighten as I moved my right leg, my body is so weak right now. It has been so long, it will take time to get used to it once again. I staggered over to the water to look at my reflection once again and saw my red eyes staring right back with my white mane flowing right behind me and the golden circlet on my body shine.

This world is ugly...yet beautiful...I don't know whether to embrace it or destroy it.

I released my plates from my body but only saw three out of the sixteen I always kept inside. Where did they go?

"Arceus..." A dark voice emanates from behind me.

I turned my head and saw my dear friend look at me with sympathetic eyes. I regained my composure and faced him with my back towards my reflection.

"It has been a while, Darkrai." I said weakly.

"I'm glad your back, I've been searching for you for a long time." Relief in his voice.

He levitated closer to me and held a bright shape in front of me. "I found this on my travels and wanted to give it back to you."

The plate levitated out of his hand and inserted itself into my body, taking its place in its rightful spot.

"Thank you...Dark-" Everything became dizzy again and I felt like I was falling into unconsciousness.

**Sorry, I know it's a short chapter but I felt like writing a chapter but didn't have enough time for it, sorry about that. I hoped you liked it! =^.^=**


End file.
